Glass is what hurts the most
by Animegirl25150
Summary: This my first ever fan fic and its about: Miku, kaito, rin, len, kamui, gumi and luka. They will have alot of problems that they need to go through. If you like romance, mystery, horror, and tragedy its a must read. Its also a one shot.


beep* *beep* *beep* it was the sound of the alarm clock. It sounded like it kept getting louder and louder *beep* *beep* *be-* Rin finally got mad and whipped a picture frame. And she thought to herself. Oh no… that's the picture from Miku's sleepover party… Miku, Gumi, Luka , and me… She went to pick up all of the broken glass on the floor, one by one she picked up the broken pieces of glass until eventually the pieces were too small to pick up. She looked at her hands. They were covered in blood. Rin started to cry because last year around this time of the year Rin got into a big accident and she lost her little sister, older brother and her parents.

Rin loved all her friends. Len was always there for when she needed he was the best boyfriend she could ever imagine. Luka was a strong independent girl who would always have the craziest ideas. Miku and Kaito would always come on double dates with Rin and Len and they loved to travel together. Kamui and gumi were always so smart and friendly.

As she got ready for school she grabbed her phone. She had no texts. She looks in the fridge and realized that she was out of food. Rin plugs in her ear buds and starts walking to her bus stop. On the way she comes across a dog running on the road and a little boy chasing after it. "Toy! Come back!!!" The boy was running and yelling at the dog. Rin saw the bus coming. She saw that the bus was heading straight for the dog and the boy. Rin yells to the boy. "Stop!!! There's a bus coming!!!" The boy stopped and looked at Rin and at the bus but by then it was too late… Rin stood there in shock as the bus drove off. After few seconds the dog came back. The dog was sniffing around where there was glass everywhere the little boy was splattered. The dog started eating some of it.

Rin called the cops and told them what has happened. And they came shortly after the call. Rin explained everything and there was a camera lucky that captured all of the footage. "Thank you Miss, would you like a ride to school?" The police officer asked nicely. "Yes please…" Rin replied quietly. She was traumatized after what has happened and she wasn't even considering what was about to happen next…

As Rin got closer to her school the police officer saw a bus that has crashed… it was the bus from earlier that ran over the boy. Both Rin and the police officer got off and they looked inside the bus to find some of her friends and classmates on the bus… no one was moving… "miss!! Stay away!!" The police officer was screaming at her but she started walking over to her friends. Luka… Miku… gumi… Len? Wait kaito?! Kamui?!?! What is everyone doing here?!?! Rin looks around and finds a yellow card that said happy birthday Rin. Rin froze in shock. There were paramedics that came in and took everyone into an ambulance.

Few hours has passed Rin was in the hospitals waiting room. "Miss, we have good and bad news… which do you want first?" The doctor looks like she was very nervous. "Bad." Rin replied quickly. "Bad news is 1 of your friends couldn't make it… you will be able to see the ones who survived shortly after this." Rin started crying. She couldn't stop. I hope Len is ok… I hope Len is ok.. I hope Len is ok… she kept repeating the same sentence over and over again. "The good news miss is that the driver is now under arrest for good. Rin didn't care all she wanted was for Len to be ok she didn't care about any of her friends.

Rin finally got to visit. There was 5 beds… and the first person she saw was Kaito he had a leg amputated. Rin walked out of the room crying she couldn't control her emotions. She goes back and and sees Miku right beside Kaito she was awake. "Miku?" Rin said in a nervous voice. "Who are you?" Rin was confused she was sure that was Miku yet Miku didn't realize who she was. From across the room she heard gumi screaming then all of the sudden *bang!!* it was a gunshot. Rin turns around to see gumi covered in her own blood. She has shot herself. Kamui woke up and so has Kaito. Kamui was speechless as he helplessly looked at his dead girlfriend. Kaito was in pain and Miku didn't realize who anyone was. And there it was the last bed… it was Len.

Luka had died… and today was the day everyone's future ended. Luka was studying to become a doctor. Gumi and Kamui was going to become an idol. Miku was going to become a teacher. Kaito a scientist. Len was going to be a competitive swimmer at the olympics. Rin was the only one who had a dream of being a housewife.

Rin went over to Len who was awake. "Len…" "happy birthday Rin… you must of went through a lot… I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you… I don't have much longer to live." And Len uncovered his blanket to reveal his stomach what was completely messed. Rin ran out of the hospital and she sat on a bench. How could this be?! Why did this need to happen to Len?!

As he was walking back to the hospital the doctor explained to Rin that Len needed an organ donor. And that they couldn't find one. Rin smiled.

Back in the hospital Miku was taken to a mental institution along with Kamui. Kaito and Len were talking until. "Len! We found a donor! We can do it now!" The doctor said excitingly. "Len that's great! Now you can stay with Rin! Did you see how upset she was? Man! She'll be so happy to you alive! Good luck bro." "Yeah I can apologize to her finally." Then the surgery began.

Few days has passed and there was still no sign of Rin. Where had she gone? Kaito and Len was starting to get worried so they called her phone. *ring ring ring* it was right beside Len's desk. Len now panicking crawled out of bed and in pain he managed to go to the front desk and ask about a visitor that went by the name Rin and she had said that she didn't know anything about her. Then a nurse came along. "Oh you mean Rin Kagamine? She's the one who's organs were transferred into you. Len started crying "no… it can't be… Rin?" He crawls into a room and finds a knife. "RIN RIN RIN RIN!!!!" Len started to scream as he stabbed himself. "Please!!! Mr!!! Stop!!!

Len didn't survive.

Few days later Kaito was allowed to get out of the hospital and he went back to his apartment. He didn't have family because when he was a little boy his parents abandoned him and he started working and he eventually got old enough to buy an apartment. He looks at his walls. It's full of people that are now dead or is mentally gone. He lost touch with Miku and Kaito was now alone. He looks at his walls once again and starts crying.

Kaito cried and cried. He got out a pocket knife and started stabbing his walls "why… why… why why WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!" He started questioning everything and he's turned on his tv. "I'm sorry I'm sorry… it's my fault… if I didn't suggest that we go surprise Rin on her birthday… everyone would've been safe…" He started watching his favourite show on tv. As he cried he started cutting himself. He's bloody arms were now numb. He started stabbing his last leg. Blood came gushing out and he started feeling dizzy. He grabbed his phone and recorded himself and said his last words.

Few years has passed and Kamui had recovered from all of his trauma and Miku regained her memories. They were let out from the metal institution and they both went back home. Kamui's parents had passed away. And his little sister had been murdered and raped. Miku's parents explained to them everything that has happened. They both cried.

Few months had gone by and kamui and Miku had both gone back to school. Miku was offered a job at a maid cafe and Kamui got a career in music. And they ended up dating each other.

1 year had passed and Miku was offered a job to become a high school teacher. And she took the job. Kamui had become super famous and had already realized 6 albums. Each one representing someone. Purple was for Kamui, green for gumi, Turquoise for Miku, blue for Kaito, yellow for Rin and Len, and pink for luka.

Miku and Kamui got married and they had kids. The first one is now 17 and the second one is 15. They all were happy children until one day they decided that they would move away from their home town since it gave Miku and Kamui sad thoughts. They packed everything and left they had to drive on that road that killed Luka and that little boy. Kamui looks over at Miku and they both nod and they start driving. Miku had a flash back and started talking to Kamui about all of the fun times they had here until they saw all of their dead friends actual friends standing beside the road waving. Both Miku and Kamui saw that but their kids didn't. Then all of the sudden… *CRASH!!* Miku looks around to see what happened. All she saw was glass and the bodies of her kids covered in blood and Kamui covered in glass.

The firefighters got the kids out first and they were declared dead. Kamui looked at Miku and smiling while holding a lighter. Miku nodded. "I love you Miku but I can't live like this anymore… I want to die I'm ready to die I've been ready since that day all of this started. Good bye Miku." Kamui said as he lit fire on the car. Miku only had time to say few words. "I love you too… thank-" *boom!!* and that was it. The car exploded and finally Miku and Kamui's miserable life had ended.


End file.
